Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?
by Otori0
Summary: Cocoa y sus amigas están de vacaciones. ¡Incluso Maya y Megu están con ellas!
1. Capítulo 1 - Estamos de vacaciones

Capítulo 1 - Estamos de vacaciones

Hoy, en Rabbit House, estamos trabajando alegremente como siempre. El día de hoy nos están ayudando Syaro y Chiya, pero, como no teníamos suficientes uniformes disponibles, han traído los suyos. Poso el Kilimanjaro sobre la mesa del cliente con delicadeza.

-Aquí tiene su Kilimanjaro –digo, sosteniendo la bandeja vacía con los dos brazos-. ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias –el cliente contesta amablemente y da un sorbo-. Está muy rico.

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo –tras decir esto sonriendo alegremente, me alejo y voy a atender a otra mesa de la misma forma-.

En la caja, Chino me llama. Voy rápidamente hacia donde está ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Chino? –le pregunto.

-Es que la caja no se abre –dice Chino intentando abrir la caja-. Le he dado al botón, pero no sucede nada.

Chiya se acerca sosteniendo la libreta de pedidos y un bolígrafo.

-Ah, creo que es porque se ha bloqueado –explica-. Si haces esto, creo que puede abrirse…

Chiya comienza a mover la caja agresivamente. Intento detenerla por si la rompe, pero me ignora y sigue probando con movimientos bruscos. Al fin, la caja se abre. De repente, Tippy da un salto y cae en la encimera.

-Chicas, os veo trabajar duro y creo que necesitáis un descanso. ¿Os parece bien si mañana nos vamos de vacaciones?–dice Tippy-.

-¿¡Vacaciones!? –repito, ilusionada- ¡Me apunto! Pero, ¿dónde deberíamos quedarnos…? ¿En un hotel?

-Ah, mis padres tienen una casa de verano. Si os parece bien allí… -dice Chiya.

-Buena idea –dice Chino-.

Se acercan Syaro y Rize. Explicamos la situación y ellas aceptan con entusiasmo. Todas trabajamos cansadamente, y, al final del día, nos despedimos de Rize, Syaro y Chiya, aunque mañana volveremos a verlas para nuestras vacaciones. Me despido alegremente de ellas y luego Chino y yo barremos un poco el local para irnos luego a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Chino –le digo cuando me voy a mi cuarto y ella al suyo-. Que duermas bien.

-Igualmente –me contesta ella-.

Una vez estoy a solas en mi habitación, me acuesto en mi cama y leo un poco hasta que pasa media hora y mi puerta se abre sorprendentemente.

-Cocoa… -escucho- No puedo dormir, ¿me dejarías dormir contigo por hoy?

Chino entra sigilosamente, y me giro para verla bien.

-¿¡En serio!? –exclamo, entusiasmada- ¡Por supuesto!

Respondo con semejante entusiasmo debido a que Chino nunca me había pedido esto. Siempre iba por su cuenta, haciendo como si yo no le importase, pero acaba de demostrarme que no es así, cosa que creo que siempre supe. Ella se mete en cama a mi lado y dejo el libro en la mesilla.

-¿Apago la luz o quieres hablar con luz? –pregunto.

-Nadie dijo que quisiera hablar –contesta ella con simpleza-. Pero apágala si quieres.

Hago lo que me dice, algo apenada por su seca respuesta. Una vez estamos en la oscuridad, noto que Chino me abraza bajo las mantas.

-¿Chino? –pregunto.

-Silencio –ordena-. Necesito abrazar a algo para dormirme. No comentes nada, por favor. Ni siquiera a Rize, a Chiya o a Syaro. Por favor.

Asiento, aunque no pueda verme. Cierro los ojos con gentileza y pronto caigo dormida en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente, despierto temprano y, una vez lo hago, observo que no está Chino a mi lado. Tal vez ya está preparando sus cosas para las vacaciones… Supongo que está tan nerviosa como yo, son nuestras primeras vacaciones todas juntas.

Salgo de la habitación y voy descalza hasta la de Chino. Mis pies se estremecen al sentir el helado pasillo. Incluso en verano hay que andar con zapatillas… Hago un esfuerzo para llegar hasta Chino, y, una vez estoy a su lado, me agacho para observar cómo hace las maletas.

-Buenos días, Chino –saludo, bostezando-.

-Buenos días –responde-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Vale –digo, levantándome-.

Las dos caminamos hacia la cocina, donde está preparando café Rize. Me sorprendo al verla tan pronto, pero también me sorprendo por no verla en uniforme.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, Rize? –pregunto- Y haciendo nuestros desayunos…

-Bueno, no pude dormir, así que vine más pronto de lo habitual para hacer algo –contesta-.

-Buenos días, Rize –saluda Chino-.

-Igualmente –digo-.

-Buenos días a las dos –contesta Rize con amabilidad-. Sentaros, ahora os sirvo el café.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cualquiera con dos asientos, una en frente de la otra, y Rize posa los cafés gentilmente sobre la mesa. Aguanto mi taza y me la llevo a los labios, sorbiendo un poco. Noto la calidez inmediata del café matinal, y suspiro de placer.

-Tu café es tan delicioso como siempre –digo-.

-Sí, está muy rico –dice Chino, bebiendo a sorbos-.

-Gracias. Pronto llegarán Chiya y Syaro, así que bebed despacito si queréis desayunar con ellas –dice, y asentimos-.

Escuchamos la puerta de Rabbit House abriéndose, y aparecen Syaro y Chiya tal y como dijo Rize. Las saludamos y nos ponemos las cuatro en una mesa más grande de cinco sillas. Rize les sirve sus cafés y luego se sienta ella también con el suyo.

-No pude dormir por la emoción –dice Chiya bebiendo un poco-, ¿y vosotras?

-Yo tampoco –dice Rize-.

-Ni yo –dice Syaro-.

-¿Eh? Pues –susurro-… Nosotras dos dormimos normalmente. Y eso que estaba nerviosa…

-Lo mismo digo –dice Chino-. Por cierto, invité a Maya y a Megu a nuestras vacaciones, llegarán pronto. No pasa nada, ¿no?

-¡Qué bien! ¡Cuántas hermanitas! –exclamo.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entran Maya y Megu alegremente.

-¡Hola! –nos saludan.

-¡Oh, desayunando café! –exclama Maya- Parecéis adultas y todo. Pero nosotras ya venimos desayunadas.

Me levanto para abrazarlas, y luego hablamos un poco todas. Poco tiempo después, aparece el padre de Chino.

-Hola –nos saluda-. Es hora de ir, así que id cogiendo vuestras maletas y esas cosas, ¿vale? No olvidéis lavaros los dientes también.

-Vale –digo-. Por cierto, padre, ¿tú también vienes? No había oído eso.

-Alguien tiene que supervisaros, ¿no? Dejaremos la cafetería cerrada: ¡yo también necesito unas vacaciones! –seguro que el verdadero motivo es el segundo- Y, claro que Tippy también viene, cómo no.

Tippy baja de la cabeza de Chino a mis manos. Supongo que desea que lo acaricie, así que lo hago rápida y gentilmente. Adoro este tacto suave y con pelitos…

Todos cogemos nuestras maletas y hacemos lo necesario para irnos. Fuera nos espera la caravana de la familia de Chiya, e iremos en ella hasta su casa de verano. Nos subimos todos, el padre de Chino delante y nosotras en los 7 asientos de atrás.

-Yo quiero ir al lado de Maya y Megu –digo, alegremente, sentándome con ellas-.

-Yo quiero ir al lado de Rize-senpai –dice Syaro, sonrojada-. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, ¿porqué no? –dice Rize.

-Pues yo me sentaré con Chino –dice Chiya-.

Nos sentamos tal y como lo decimos y el padre de Chiya arranca el coche. Comenzamos a caminar por las carreteras rodeadas por las lindas casitas de esta ciudad. Al poco tiempo, yo y Syaro nos quedamos dormidas, pero puedo escuchar a Chino decir justo en ese momento:

-Son como niñas.

Diría que ella es la niña aquí, pero ya tengo la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Megu y estoy entrando en un profundo sueño.

Estoy en un sitio, pero a la vez estoy en la nada. Todo es blanco, no hay nada ni nadie excepto yo, ahí, en el suspense, flotando.

-¡Hey! –grito en mi sueño- ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Entonces escucho unos pasos detrás de mí que se van acercando lentamente, y me giro para observar que esa persona es Chino.

-Cocoa –dice Chino en el sueño-. Que sepas que todas te odiamos. Sólo te tratamos así porque no nos queda más remedio.

-¡No! –grito- ¡Eso es imposible! Yo pensé… ¡pensé que me queríais…!

-Pues te equivocaste –Chino desaparece-.

Escucho unas voces que no sé si proceden de la realidad o de mi sueño. Unas voces que me llaman. Son las chicas. Me pregunto qué quieren. De repente, noto que algo me sacude y desaparece mi sueño. Me he despertado.

-Jo, no despertabas, todas estábamos preocupadas –dice Maya, que es quien me estaba sacudiendo-. Sal del coche, ya hemos llegado.

Bajo del coche lentamente, saboreando el instante en que mi pie toca el suelo arenoso. Alzo la cabeza, pero el sol me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Si miro bien, puedo observar una preciosa casita de verano. Realmente hemos llegado. Estoy impresionada, es como un sueño. Es más preciosa que en mi imaginación. Es una casa bastante grande, con unos balcones impresionantes, todos tallados con dibujos y formas espectaculares y decorados con las flores más bellas del mundo. Además, toda la casa menos la entrada, que está detallada con un precioso caminito, está rodeada de árboles de cerezo en flor.

En resumen, la casa ideal que todos desearon alguna vez en sus vidas. La observo entusiasmada, como observando un cuadro de alta categoría, fijándome en los detalles que se aprecian en ella y en todo lo tallado.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunta Chiya- No dejas de mirarla asombrada.

-Me… -comienzo a decir- ¡Me encanta! ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba!

-¿Ah, sí? –dice Chiya sonriendo- Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Pero por dentro es aún más bonita, ¿quieres entrar?

-¡Claro! –afirmo, corriendo hacia la casa por el verde campo que la rodea.

Abro la puerta y me quito los zapatos para luego andar en calcetines por el suelo de parqué. La casa por dentro es enorme, y la puerta principal lleva directamente al salón, aunque unas puertas correderas llevan a otras partes de la casa. Abro una de las puertas correderas y me encuentro con una enorme habitación.

-¡Increíble! –exclamo.

-Es enorme –Rize se acerca-. Me pregunto si dormiremos aquí.

Cierro la puerta para abrir otra de al lado que lleva a una habitación más pequeña. El resto de puertas, hechas de madera, no son correderas y llevan a los baños, a la cocina… En fin, esta casa es como la casa de mis sueños.

-Venid, por la puerta trasera accedemos a la piscina –nos explica Chiya-.

-¿¡También hay piscina!? –exclamo- ¡Increíble!

No puedo decir otra cosa que 'Increíble'. Estoy impresionada. Al abrir la puerta trasera, encontramos el jardín trasero, un campo como por delante, lleno de hierba y flores. Un poco más allá está una piscina enorme.

-Si queréis, después de dejar las cosas podemos darnos un baño –dice Chiya-.

-Suena bien –dice Syaro-.

-¡Qué guay! –exclamo.

Dejamos las maletas en el salón y nos ponemos los bañadores con los que fuimos a las termas el año pasado. Pero el año pasado, la segunda vez, aquella que fueron con Maya y Megu, yo no había ido porque me había ido a estudiar con Chiya y Syaro a la casa de Chiya, así que esa vez sólo fueron Chino, Rize, Maya y Megu. La primera vez, en cambio, fuimos todos menos Maya y Megu. Me habían dicho que Aoyama había ido también la segunda vez.

-Por cierto, Aoyama tiene una casa aquí cerca, ¿le digo que venga a la piscina con nosotras ahora? –dice Chiya poniéndose su bikini verde fosforito.

-¡Sí! –aceptamos.

Después de un rato hablando por teléfono con Aoyama, Chiya nos dice que sí que viene. Poco después, llega ella con su bañador de cuerpo entero ya puesto, y todas vamos a la piscina. El padre de Chino y el padre de Chiya se quedan a conversar en el salón. Toco con la mano la piscina para ver la temperatura.

-¡Está fría! –exclamo, retirando la mano.

-Normalmente la tenemos climatizada porque a nuestra familia le gusta así, pero pensé que debería dejarla como siempre ya que en las casas normales está a esta temperatura –explica Chiya metiéndose por las escaleras-.

Maya se me acerca.

-Megu y yo hemos decidido tirarnos juntas directamente a la piscina. ¿Te unes? –me pregunta.

-¡Vale! –contesto, sonriendo.

-Yo también me uno, parece divertido –dice Rize acercándose-. Syaro, ¿vienes tú también?

-¿Eh? –titubea Syaro- Supongo que está bien…

-¡Hagámoslo todas! –dice Chiya.

-Pero con tanta gente, ¿no nos haremos daño? –pregunta Megu.

-¡Qué va! –dice Maya- ¡Chino, Aoyama, vosotras también!

Maya agarra a Chino de la muñeca, obligándola a unirse a nosotras.

-Pero yo no quiero… -susurra Chino.

-¡No seas tsundere! ¡Todos sabemos que quieres! –dice Maya- ¿A que sí, Cocoa?

Asiento alegremente.

-Bueno, si todos vais a ir, no puedo negarme a ir yo también –dice Aoyama acercándose-.

Nos repartimos la enorme piscina y elegimos que Maya dirá '1, 2, 3' para tirarnos al agua.

-¡1…! –comienza a contar Maya- ¡…2…! ¡…Y…! ¡3!

Al oír el último grito, todos nos tiramos al agua, y con el contraste de temperaturas, el agua se nota como hielo. Nado rápidamente a la superficie para no notar más este frío helado en mi cabeza, en mi pelo y en mi piel. Comienzo a ver la luz de la superficie, y saco mi mano para que sea más fácil sacar luego la cabeza. El agua me llega por los codos, a Chino por la barbilla y Maya y Megu no hacen pie.

-¡Ha sido genial! –exclamo.

Comenzamos a nadar cada uno por nuestra cuenta, y me acerco a Chiya para preguntarle si tiene gafas para bucear. Chiya se va y regresa con una caja con gafas para todas. Las reparte y nos las ponemos para vernos bajo el agua. Meto la cabeza para bucear y observo a Rize. Comienzo a hacer movimientos de conejo, para ver si alguien adivina qué represento. Salimos todos a la superficie.

-¿Alguien adivinó qué estaba haciendo? –pregunto.

-No –responden algunas- ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Asiento, y vuelvo a meter la cabeza bajo el agua de la piscina. Vuelvo a repetir los mismos movimientos: saltos de conejo, orejas, etc. Al salir, Syaro levanta la mano.

-¡Un conejo! –exclama.

-¡Correcto! –digo, nadando hacia ella.

Después de nadar, jugar, bucear y hablar, salimos del agua empapadas.

-¿Cuántas horas estuvimos allí? –pregunta Megu.

-Creo que dos y media o tres… -respondo.

Nos sentamos sobre las toallas que trajimos en el campo, algunas se acuestan y yo lo hago un poco más tarde para secarme. Fue tan divertido… Y mira que es el primer día. Estas vacaciones van a ser la mar de divertidas. Me quedo dormida mientras me seco en la toalla, y despierto un poco más tarde sin recordar mi sueño. Cuando me despierto, sólo queda Chino.

-¿Y las demás? –le pregunto.

-Están jugando a guerra de almohadas en la habitación –dice-. Ponte rápido tu pijama, vamos nosotras también.

-Ah, ¿te has quedado para ir conmigo? –le pregunto, feliz- Gracias.

Chino se sonroja, molesta.

-No es por eso –dice, levantándose y cogiendo su toalla.

Hago lo mismo y entramos a la casa. Nos ponemos los pijamas y echamos a la lavadora de Chiya los bañadores. Luego, entramos en la habitación grande, donde están jugando a pelea de almohadas como dijo Chino. Cojo una y golpeo a Chiya.

-¡Ey! –se queja- ¡No te había visto venir!

Noto un golpe por detrás, y me giro para observar que es Megu. Le devuelvo el golpe el triple de fuerte, y le duele tanto que se retuerce en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –me disculpo- ¡Me pasé un poco! ¿Te ayudo?

-N… no hace falta… -dice con dificultad Megu.

-Cocoa, eres una bruta –dice Chino-.

Me giro para golpear a Chino con mi almohada.

-¡Toma ésta! –grito.

Fin.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Todas en Rabbit House

Capítulo 2 - Todas en Rabbit House

Hoy, cuando me desperté, Chino vino enseguida a mi cuarto. Parecía muy nerviosa, y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa, Chino? -Le pregunté, levantándome perezosamente.

-A… acaban de venir Chiya, Syaro, Maya, Megu y… ¡Mocha…! Y me han dicho que… todas quieren trabajar por el día de hoy en Rabbit House… ¿¡Qué hago…!? ¡No tenemos uniformes suficientes!

-¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!? -Grité, sorprendida- Pero… ¿Incluso vino Mocha…? ¡Voy enseguida, espérame abajo a que me ponga el uniforme!

Chino bajó y me vestí lo más rápido que pude para bajar a toda prisa. En efecto, ¡ahí estaban todas, incluso Mocha! Me lancé a abrazar a Mocha:

-¡Mocha~! -Grité, entusiasmada, entre sus brazos.

-¡Cocoa! ¡Buenos días! -Dijo Mocha, igual de feliz de verme- ¡He venido de vacaciones y me he encontrado a todas aquí… Y me han dado la idea de trabajar todas hoy aquí!

-Les dije que no teníamos uniformes suficientes, pero insistieron así que le pedí al padre de Chino si tenía algunos aunque fueran viejos… Y hay para todas. -Dijo Rize, enseñando todos los uniformes.

Maya tenía uno azul oscuro, Megu tenía uno rojo, Mocha tenía uno naranja rosáceo, Syaro tenía uno naranja y amarillo y Chiya uno verde.

-Bueno, pues… ¡Abrid la cafetería! -Exclamó Maya.

Enseguida vino ya un cliente. Megu fue a atenderle:

-¿Q… q… qué desea tomar…? -Dijo, casi tartamudeando.

-…Un Blue Mountain, por favor. -Dijo el cliente.

-Ahora mismo.

Syaro, Maya y Chiya decidieron ir a hacer algo de pan para los clientes. Les expliqué cómo hacerlo bien y se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras, Mocha, Chino y Rize preparaban el café, y yo y Megu atendíamos a los clientes y la otra cobrando, nos íbamos turnando porque Megu quería estar en ambos puestos. Voy a observar qué tal están trabajando Syaro y las demás con el pan, y, nada más llegar, una parte de la masa cae sobre mi cara y se desliza hasta mis pies.

-Eeeh… Veo que os estáis divirtiendo mucho… -Susurré, viendo como estaban todas manchadas, el suelo lleno de harina y todo desmoronado.

-¡Cocoa! ¡No sabemos qué hacernos, ayúdanos! ¡Es una situación desesperada! ¡Syaro se ha deprimido por el desorden y Chiya ha comenzado a volverse loca y tirar la masa por ahí! De hecho, ¡yo también comienzo a perder la razón! -Gritó Maya, corriendo hacia mí.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente y me fui. Chino se me acercó:

-¿Qué tal lo están haciendo? -Dijo.

-B… bien, demasiado bien para preocuparse… -Susurré, DEMASIADO preocupada, tanto que pensé que se daría cuenta.

-Ya veo. Me… alegro. -Dijo, con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

-¡Bueno, voy a atender a los clientes! -Dije como si nada, yendo a atender a unas nuevas

clientas- ¿Qué desean tomar? -Pregunté a las clientes.

-Un Kilimanjaro y un Blue Mountain, por favor. -Dijo una de ellas.

-Entendido -Fui a decirle a Chino lo que tiene que preparar y le dije en bajito:- Los Kilimanjaro y los Blue Mountain los pide mucha gente…

-¿Deberíamos subir el precio? -Dijo Chino.

Me quedé pensativa un buen rato, y finalmente vino Rize a dar su opinión:

-Creo que por lo menos 3 yenes más si que deberíamos… -Dijo Rize.

Asiento lentamente, aunque sin estar convencida del todo.

-Igual deberíamos poner más cosas en la carta… Como el café Cococino. -Dije.

Rize y Chino intercambiaban miradas y parece como que dije algo que no debería haber dicho.

-S… sí, es una buena idea. -Dijo Rize, aunque no se notaba que lo decía de verdad.

-Podríamos intentarlo. Es muy famoso en todo el mundo, aunque realmente en Japón no se usa mucho… -Dije, intentando seguir la corriente.

Les entregué los cafés a las clientas y luego seguimos la jornada como si nada, aunque de tiempo en tiempo me sorprendían los gritos de la cocina, aunque me negaba a entrar para que no pasara lo de antes. Seguimos con el arduo trabajo y, por fin, terminó el día. Finalmente, decidimos las chicas y yo a la cocina a ver cómo iban las demás, que por cierto no habíamos dado nada de su pan a los clientes. Entramos, y… ¡Plaf! Un plato se rompió justo a mi lado. Me estremecí y luego observé la escena con atención.

-¿Qué…? -Susurré, sorprendida.

Todo estaba patas arriba. Había una mesa encima de Syaro, quien estaba temblando de

miedo, Chiya estaba contemplando el apagado horno con tristeza y algunas lágrimas en los ojos y Maya estaba deprimida en una esquina.

-¿¡Qué paso, chicas!? -Se alarmó Megu- ¡Todo está destrozado…!

Maya se levantó lentamente, también con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, todas… ¡Estropeamos el horno…! Chiya se puso como loca, Syaro se desesperó y Chiya terminó tirando la mesa donde estaba en pan… quemado… Y… y yo no podía hacerme cargo de ello sola… -Los ojos de Maya se nublaron por las lágrimas y tuvo que limpiárselos unas cuantas veces- Lo siento por lo del horno… Y porque todo esté así…

-¿Por qué no nos avisasteis… ? -Susurró Rize, poniendo la mesa en su sitio.

Ciertamente, el suelo estaba lleno de pan quemado bajo Syaro, la cual no movió un dedo ni cuando Rize apartó la mesa, lo cual nos sorprendió a ambas.

-Es que… *Sniff* No quería preocuparos, y Chiya dijo que no podía irme hasta que arregláramos el horno, pero sólo lo estropeamos más… *Snif* *Snif*

Megu abrazó a Maya con fuerza, y Chino le sostuvo la mano.

-Sabes perfectamente que os hubiéramos ayudado… En momentos como ese es cuando tienes que pedirnos ayuda a todas, Maya. -Dijo Megu- Y no te preocupes por el horno, ya se hará algo.

-Sí, pero el dinero lo gasto yo -Dijo Tippy.

Yo me dirigí hacia Chiya, y le miré fijamente. Me miró. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… Yo rompí el horno… -Dijo, llorando y abrazándome.

-No es nada, no hace falta que lloréis por ello… -Susurré.

-Hermana, ahora sí que pareces una hermanita confiable. -Dijo Mocha entre risas.

-¡Siempre lo he sido...! Pero gracias igualmente.

Syaro se levantó repentinamente, y se sacudió la harina de su falda.

-Chicas… Yo también siento no haberos avisado. -Dijo- Rize, gracias… Um, por lo de la mesa, me refiero…

-¡Tengo una idea! -Exclamé- ¡Quedaros todas a dormir hoy!

-Por mí, perfecto -Dijeron algunas.

-Sí.

Ese día fue uno de mis mejores días en Rabbit House. Después de eso nos duchamos juntas yo, Chino, Maya, Megu y luego se ducharon Rize, Syaro y Chiya. Luego estuvimos haciendo pelea de almohadas… Pero eso lo contaré en otro momento.

FIN.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Fin del verano

Capítulo 3 - Fuegos artificiales, prueba de valor y fin del verano

Hoy me desperté con ganas de hacer algo… especial. Después de todo, el verano ya estaba terminando. Todavía quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, hacer una prueba de valor, cazar insectos, estudiar juntas y cosas así. Y el día de los fuegos artificiales era ya mañana, y todas vendrían a verlos conmigo, incluida Mocha, quien por el momento estaba quedándose a dormir unos días hasta el fin del verano en Rabbit House.

-Umm… ¿Cuál debería ponerme… ? -Estaba yo, escogiendo el yukata* que me pondría para el día tan esperado.

-Creo que el rosa te sentará mejor que el rojo. -Dijo Mocha, quien estaba a mi lado.

-Supongo, sí. Pues lo pondré. -Dije, guardando el otro.

*Un yukata es un kimono de tela fina.

En ese momento, Chino entró en mi cuarto repentinamente.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de Megu… Dice que no tiene un yukata para mañana. ¿Tienes alguno que le puedas prestar? Es que yo sólo tengo el mío… -Dijo.

-Sí, tengo uno rojo. Pero igual le queda grande… -Dije, enseñándoselo.

-Este está bien, es mejor que nada. Va a venir ahora a jugar, también viene Maya, puedes dárselo.

-Vale.

Chino se fue y Mocha me enseñó su kimono. Era un yukata naranja, precioso, con girasoles.

-¡Es muy bonito! ¿Tienes accesorios para el pelo? Algo como pinzas de girasol quedarían genial… -Dije.

-Sí, mira. -Me las enseñó. Eran muy bonitas- Y tengo unas que te podrían quedar muy bien a ti con las rosas de tu yukata…

Me mostró unas pinzas de rosas rojas. Las cogí con cuidado y las observé durante unos cuantos minutos. Eran muy bonitas.

-Gracias, son preciosas. -Dije, dándole un abrazo.

En seguida, vinieron Maya y Megu y pasamos la tarde jugando.

[…]

El día siguiente, me desperté más pronto de lo normal. Apenas había dormido por la emoción de los fuegos artificiales. Me levanté perezosamente y, cuando estaba casi alcanzando el pomo de la puerta, tropecé con algo blandito y caí sobre ello. Me levanté lentamente y observé con detenimiento. Era Mocha, quien se había arrastrado desde su futón* hasta la puerta. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de no darle y bajé a la cafetería todavía con el pijama puesto. Ahí estaba Chino con una chaqueta abierta azul claro, una camisa blanca con un lazo negro, y una falda negra con volantes.

*Colchón fino en el suelo con una sábana y una almohada fina.

-¡Chino! -Le dije, abrazándole- Hoy estás muy mona.

-Quise ponerme mi ropa del día a día. No tengo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo para enseñarle a Rize.

Me aparté de ella y volví a subir las escaleras para vestirme yo también. Me puse una chaqueta amarilla con un vestido rosa de muchos lazos blancos y volantes. Me puse también unas botas negras y unas pinzas blancas con una flor rosa. Volví a bajar.

-¿Qué tal estoy yo, Chino? -Le pregunté, ansiosa por saber su opinión.

Se quedó mirándome silenciosamente un momento, y luego suspiró.

-Después de todo, Cocoa, eres un Cocoa sin remedio*.

-¿Eeeh? -Suspiré yo también- Yo pensé que te gustaría…

-Es demasiado… cómo decirlo, es muy… brillante y decorado para mi gusto.

*Hace una frase hecha con el café Cocoa (caffe latte), porque los Caffe Latte que hace Cocoa son terribles. En resumen, es como decir ''Cocoa no tienes remedio''.

Miré la hora. Ya iba siendo hora de despertar a Mocha… Subí y traté de despertarla, pero de ninguna manera lo conseguiría. Lo dejé de lado y me fui a desayunar. Una vez terminé, estuve ayudando a Chino con los deberes, llegó Rize y Mocha despertó. Pronto, llegaron las seis y media, y vinieron las demás. Nos pusimos los yukatas con dificultad, nos peinamos y maquillamos y salimos de casa una hora más tarde.

-Qué bonito, todo el mundo está en kimono… -Dijo Megu, muy feliz.

-Sí, es genial. -Dijo Chino.

Miré a Chino dulcemente, contenta de que se sintiera tan feliz, cosa que era extraño de ver en ella. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban los puestos, y donde luego pondríamos ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Me gustaría coger algo de comer… ¿Qué podría estar bien…? -Dijo Syaro.

-Mmm… ¡Bolitas de pulpo! -Exclamé, yendo hacia el puesto de dicha comida.

-Oye, no te separes de nosotras… -Susurró Chino, molesta.

-Querría unas bolitas de pulpo, por favor -Pedí al vendedor- Aquí tiene el dinero. Justo tocan una por cabeza… Genial.

Comimos las bolitas, las cuales estaban deliciosas, y luego jugamos a atrapar peces, en donde ganamos un peluche de conejo. En eso, Mocha y Syaro eran muy buenas, pero en el de disparar, Rize no tenía igual, aunque Chiya tampoco lo hacía nada mal. A las 12, comenzaron los fuegos y los vimos desde un campo.

-Son preciosos… -Susurré.

-Sí. -Dijo Chino.

Terminaron los fuegos artificiales y fuimos cada una a nuestras respectivas casas a dormir, con lo cual Mocha, Chino y yo fuimos directas a Rabbit House. Llegamos y dormimos rápidamente.

[…]

El día siguiente era el día citado para hacer la prueba de valor. Habíamos decidido hacerlo en el instituto Ryou*, al que asistimos Chiya y yo. Saldríamos de casa a las ocho, y ese día cerrábamos a las 7 por la repetición de los fuegos artificiales, aunque a partir de mañana ya trabajamos con el horario de siempre.

*Hace referencia a la academia de Lucky Star, que se llama Ryoo. Para no poner el mismo nombre, cambié la última ''o'' por una ''u'' y quedó como la academia Ryou. Este no es el nombre de la academia de Chiya y Cocoa, es sólo un nombre que inventé.

-Oye, hoy Rize llega muy tarde, ¿no? -Dije a Chino- Y eso que ya ha abierto el café.

-Recibí un mensaje de que hoy no puede venir, se me había olvidado decírtelo. Al parecer tiene que ir con su padre a algo del ejército. Espero que no se meta en eso de mayor, me preocuparía por su bienestar. Aunque estoy segura de que no lo hará.

-Olvidándote cosas importantes, preocupándote por el futuro de tus amigos… ¡Chino, todavía eres una niña! -Dije, abrazándole- Pero no te preocupes, Rize no entrará en el ejército, créeme.

-E… En serio, C-Cocoa, eres un Cocoa sin remedio… -Dijo, sonrojada.

-¡Qué linda, estás avergonzada~!

-Vuelve a tu trabajo, por favor…

Observé la vacía cafetería tristemente.

-Pero si no hay trabajo que hacer… -Susurré- ¿Hay algún método de que podamos conseguir más clientes?

Chino pensó un rato y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. Suspiré. Ya me lo suponía, pero aún así, es una pena. Aoyama no había venido como consejera, y de alguna manera siempre atraía muchos clientes que le miraban en vez de beber los cafés que pedían…

-¿Tal vez nos falta encanto? -Pregunté a Chino- Ya sabes, como Aoyama siempre atrae los clientes, igual ella tiene más atractivo…

Chino se sonrojó y me ignoró.

-¡N-no me refería en ese sentido, Chino…! ¡Siento haberte ofendido…! Bueno, aunque en parte estamos casi iguales en eso…

[…]

Llegó la hora de hacer la prueba de valor. Fuimos al punto de reunión, el instituto, y esperamos a que llegaran. Pasó media hora y sólo llegaron Maya, Megu y Syaro. Chino recibió de Rize que no podría ir por lo de su padre. Pero de Chiya, ni idea. Al poco rato, Syaro llamó a Chiya:

-Chiya, ¿estás ahí? -Dijo.

-¿Syaro? ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo Chiya a través del móvil de Syaro.

-¡Hoy era el día de la prueba de valor! -Dijo Syaro- ¡No das llegado, y ya es demasiado tarde porque el instituto ya ha cerrado!

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Era hoy!? ¿¡Pero… no me dijiste que era mañana!?

-¡Te dije ayer que era mañana! ¡Y hoy es el mañana de ayer! ¿¡Cómo iba a ser mañana si mañana es el último día de verano y vamos a estudiar todas juntas!? -Gritó Syaro, molesta.

-E… en eso tienes razón… Perdón… Ya no se podrá hacer por mi culpa…

-Bah, ya la haremos otro año, no hace falta que te pongas así. Chao.

-A…adiós. Lo siento.

-Que no pasa nada…

Syaro suspiró. Regresamos a Rabbit House y otro día del verano fue desperdiciado.

[…]

Y llegó el último día de las vacaciones de verano. El día en que estudiaríamos todas juntas… yo estaba enferma, en cama, con fiebre.

-Lo siento Rize… por pedirte que me hagas la tarea… -Dije, tosiendo de tanto en tanto.

-No pasa nada. Yo ya terminé la mía. Es importante que descanses, aunque debiste ir haciéndola poco a poco.

-Sí, perdona.

Chino y las demás estaban en mi cuarto, haciendo sus deberes de verano. Al poco tiempo, me quedé dormida profundamente. Lo último que vi al dormirme fue…

[…]

Me desperté súbitamente. Estaba en otro lugar, en la calle. No recordaba nada de lo que pasara antes, sólo recordaba el rostro de Chino. El resto, no recordaba ni a mis seres más queridos. Caí de rodillas en medio de la lluvia. El charco sobre el que caí salpicó algo de agua cuando lo hice, la cual ensució mi pantalón del pijama que llevaba, posiblemente, antes de despertar, pero no le hice mucho caso.

Sabía que debía encontrar a la chica de pelo azul claro de mis recuerdos lo antes posible. Había olvidado hasta su nombre. La helada lluvia empapó mi pijama, y algunas gotas resbalaron por mi cara hasta mi cuello. Mi cabello también, naturalmente, se empapó. Estaba muy sucia por el barro del suelo en el que me había arrodillado y por el agua de la lluvia. No conseguía hablar. ¿Sería el cansancio? Tampoco podía llorar.

Sentía como si ya no importara nada. Pero debía encontrar a esa chica. Aunque no pudiera levantarme, aunque no pudiera gritar su nombre. Y, de pronto, como si un destello iluminara mi vista, salió el sol. Y esa chica apareció en la lejanía, corriendo hacia mí junto con seis otras chicas que me resultaban un tanto familiares.

Y, al fin, pude levantarme. Levantarme y salir corriendo hacia ellas. Grité su nombre, aunque no lo oyó. Yo tampoco lo había oído. Quizás ni lo había dicho, quién sabe. Seguí gritando su nombre secamente, una y otra vez, hasta que llegué a sus brazos y ya pude oír mis propios gritos:

-¡Chino!

Y los suyos por igual:

-¡Cocoa!

Entonces, una extraña pero amable sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

-Después de todo, pase lo que pase, por la eternidad… Cocoa, eres una Cocoa sin remedio.

FIN.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Eso es todo del fanfic, lo siento por hacerlo tan corto. El final dudo que se haya entendido, pero es el sueño que tuvo Cocoa ese día. ¡Gracias por leerme hasta el final ^^!


End file.
